


Snowed In

by Sgtbxckybxrnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgtbxckybxrnes/pseuds/Sgtbxckybxrnes
Summary: Sam and Natasha need to get away when real life threatens to separate them, and luckily, Natasha found just the place. A little cabin up in the woods, a perfect place to get away for a while. But a freak snow storms traps them in their cabin. What happens now?





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sororising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sororising/gifts).



> A huge thank you to [sororising](sororising.tumblr.com) for the [amazing art](http://sororising.tumblr.com/post/165624939833/snowed-in-sam-and-natasha-need-to-get-away-when)

Sam and Natasha had been working nonstop for the past few months, both of them trying to gain a higher position in their respective fields of work. Sam was on his way to being head brain surgeon at the best hospital in D.C. and Natasha was climbing the ladder to becoming a partner at the law firm she has been working at since she graduated college close to four years ago. But even though both Sam and Natasha had successful careers they were having troubles finding time to spend with each other, and it was taking a toll on their relationship. They knew they had to spend some time together- and soon.

Natasha had found a little cabin out in the mountains that was available for two weeks and she knew she would have to take Sam.

So, she called her firm, letting them know when she would need off and her boss, Maria, readily agreed, something about Natasha working too hard and needing a break.

That night she told Sam about it.

~~ Natasha had gotten off work early and started making dinner for the both of them. She decided to make a simple pot of chili, making it a bit spicier than a normal person would, since both her and Sam liked the spicy food.

The food was almost done when she heard the front door open and shut and saw Sam walking to the kitchen. He had slipped his shoes off at some point between the door and the kitchen and he was sporting a tired smile, his arms open for a hug from Natasha.

"Hey babe." Nat said, walking away from the pot and into the arms of her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

After Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head, he looked into the kitchen, smelling food. Seeing the familiar pot- the one that was only used when making chili- Sam pulled back and looked at Natasha, eyes narrowed at his girlfriend, knowing she only made it when she wanted to talk to him about something.

Following his gaze, Natasha had a sheepish smile.  
"Dinner is almost done. Why don’t you get changed and grab some bowls and I'll finish dinner." She said, turning around after placing a small kiss on his cheek, going to stir the chili.  
Sighing, Sam laughed and did as she said, running to their bedroom and changing from his jeans and polo shirt to an old pair of sweats and an old tank top.

After grabbing his phone that he had tossed on the bed. He walked back to the kitchen, grabbing two bowls and placing them at the table along with a couple spoons and napkins.

Sitting in his seat, he unlocked his phone and began to play a random game, waiting for his girlfriend to finish the food.  
Five minutes later, he sees Natasha bringing the pot out and setting it on the table, and sitting in her seat.  
Grabbing the bowls, Sam dished the two of them a portion of the food and they began eating, Sam looking over at Natasha every now and them, know she had something she wanted to walk about.

“So, I know the two of us have been busy, not really having much time to be just the two of us. So, I booked a cabin up in the mountains for a couple weeks. I called the hospital, and they said they could manage without you and Maria was more than happy to give me this time off.” She said, breaking the silence, looking at her boyfriend.

Sam looked at her for a minute, deciding if he was happy that he would have time with his girlfriend, or frustrated she made these kinds of plans without him.  
Sighing, Sam shook his head, standing up and walking to where Natasha was standing. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of her chair and against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Placing a kiss on top of her head, he leaned back and looked at her a smile on his face.  
“It sounds perfect, babe. Thank you.” He said, causing her to smile into his chest where she had her head resting.

~  


A week later Sam and Natasha had their bags packed and were on their way to the cabin.  
The ride was roughly four hours long and since they stopped at the store for food, by the time the two of them arrived at the cabin, the sun had gone down and they needed their coats when they were bringing all their stuff inside, and when they had to grab the wood from the side of the house for the fire.  
After the two of them got all their bags into the bedroom and unpacked, Sam went to the kitchen, grabbing the sandwich items that they had bought, making a sandwich for both, getting a handful of ships and placing them on the plates.  
Grabbing both plates, Sam walked into the living room to see Natasha sitting on the couch, the fire creating an orange glow around her.  
With a smile on his face, he handed her a plate, placing a soft kiss on her lips as he sat down next to her.  
The fire going caused the room to warm up and few words were exchanged as the couple ate their food.  
Once they finished, Natasha grabbed the two plates and set them on the table in front of them, leaning back and lifting Sam’s arm up and moving herself so she was resting against his chest.

Bringing his arm down, she adjusted her grip so she was holding his hand as the two of them sat there, embracing the quiet and peacefulness of the room, drifting off the sleep at some point.

~  


Almost a week had passed when a freak snow storm hit, it was snowing so hard that when Sam tried to walk out to the car that was only five feet away from the door, he couldn’t even see it.  
So, the two of them sat in the cabin, making sure to keep the fire going, happy that they had gotten lazy and brought a bunch inside because they got tired of walking around the house to get wood almost every night.

The day had gone by, just watching movies and playing some video games when around eight that night, the lights flickered slightly before all the lights went out, the TV turned off and anything electric turned off.  
Sighing, Natasha looked outside, seeing the snow was still coming down just as hard as it was earlier, if not harder and the breaker box was outside.  
Knowing they were going to be without power, they separated to look for some candles and flashlights.

Sam and Natasha grabbed all they could, lighting a candle in the kitchen and bringing the rest to the living room where they had set everything up.  
Bringing the coffee table slightly closer to fir place, they each placed two candles on the corners of the table, making sure not to put them too close to the edge.  
After there was plenty of lights, the couple sat where they were for a moment looking at each other before the burst out laughing.  
Go figure this would happen. But, it was okay. Both Sam and Natasha were safe and warm, and they still had light thanks to the fire and candles.  
Knowing they should make the most of their situation, Sam grabbed a deck of card from his bag that he had in the living room and held them out.

“How about a good game of Go Fish?” he asked, smiling when she nodded, Sam and Natasha sitting on opposite sides of the table, Sam shuffling the cards and dealing them.  
Close to an hour had gone by and they had played like five rounds, stopping there because Natasha had won for the fourth time and Sam knew they would be there for hours if the continued.  
Natasha sighed, stretching her arms.  
“You know, I’m kind of tired of cards. Why don’t we put these up and move the table and stretch out on the floor? We have a bearskin rug after all.” Natasha said with a smile, reaching over and petting the top of the bear head playfully.  
Sam nodded, liking the idea, he gathered up the cards, making a neat pile and putting them back in their box, tossing them behind his back, landing on the couch with a small thump sound.  
“Before we move the table though, let’s move these candles. I really don’t want to burn this place down.” He said, bending down and grabbing two of the candles and placing the on one of the side tables, Natasha doing the same before she came back and grabbed one end of the table, Sam doing the same and with little effort, the two of them got the table moved off the rug and on the other side of the room.  
“Before we lay down, I think I still have some hot cocoa in my thermos. You want some?” Sam asked, nodding when she said she did as he grabbed a flashlight, walking the short walk to the kitchen where his thermos was sitting on the counter and when he picked it up, he was satisfied that it felt almost full.

Grabbing two mugs, Sam walked out the flashlight in his mouth because between the two cups and large thermos, he didn’t have any hands left and when Sam entered the living room, Natasha couldn’t help but laugh, standing up and grabbing the mugs, Sam giving her a grateful smile as he took the flashlight out of his mouth and into his now free hand.  
Sitting down on the rug, Natasha had the two mugs set down, waiting to be filled. Turning off the flashlight, Sam set it down next his leg and opened the thermos.  
Taking off the cap, he grabbed one of the cups and filled it three quarters full, handing it to Natasha, grabbing the other cup from her and filling it for himself. After the thermos was closed, he set it down away from the rug and scooted closer to Natasha, she leaned her head against his shoulder one he was close enough.

The two of them sat there, watching the fire dance, drinking the warm chocolate drink, few words exchanged, but a feeling of love had come across the room.  
After both Sam and Natasha had finished their drinks, Natasha had run the cups to the sink, running back, she jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions, letting out a small cheer.  
When Sam laughed, she stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch she rolled off the couch, landing on her knees and crawled over to wear Sam was and threw herself over him, bringing the blanket with her, the two of them falling back.  
Readjusting his head, Sam looked up at his girlfriend, who was laying on his stomach, her hands folded across his chest, her chin resting on top of them as she stared at him  
“Thank you for this, babe. This- this meant the world to me, and I think this was exactly what we needed- what I needed.” Sam said, as he pushed Natasha gently so she rolled off him and without sitting up, Sam rolled over to his bag and dug through it, pulling something out that Natasha couldn’t see.

“Close your eyes.” Sam said rolling back towards her, one of his hands still behind his back.  
Looking at him Natasha raised her eyebrows questioningly, Sam rolling his hand, motioning for her to hurry causing Natasha to roll her eyes, but closing them anyways.  
After a minute of moving around, Natasha heard Sam tell her to open her eyes, gasping at what she saw.  
In front of her Sam was kneeling with a ring box in his hand and the most gorgeous ring in the box. Looking at Sam, he gave her a nervous smile before speaking.

“Natasha, I have been in love with you from the moment I saw you and I fall in love more every day. I know things were getting rough for a while, but this trip- this trip has reminded me why I love you. You are the most perfect woman in this world and I don’t want to spend my life with anybody else. Natasha… will you marry me?” Sam asked, smiling as she reacted to his words, when she rolled her eyes every time he told her he loved her and when she laughed lightly when he finished.  
She nodded furiously, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

Grabbing her hand, Sam slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a hug, Natasha whispering in his ear about how much she loved him.  
The rest of the night was spent on the rug, the two of them reminiscing, talking laughing and just enjoying the other one.  
And even as the snow continued to fall through the night, Sam and Natasha had fallen asleep by the fire, holding each other in their arms, smiles on their face, as the two of them dreamed of each other and their future.  
And Sam was so happy Natasha made these plans.


End file.
